Wonderful
by Lita
Summary: Okay I'm really, really bad at ratings so I'm really, really sorry if I got it wrong. Tis a songfic in front of thy eyes. R&R..... PLEASE!


Hey! I haven't written a fic in awhile! God I suck at opening credits and things like that. Okay I don't own Digimon, cause if I did I would not be here, and I don't own Everclear. This is there song 'Wonderful'. You know what, I think this fic isn't wonderful. Bye, try to Enjoy! Oh! And the song will start with a * and end in a *  
  
Wonderful  
  
*"Hey, ain't life wonderful? Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful wonderful, wonderful, isn't everything wonderful? Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful.... Isn't it wonderful now?"*  
  
A very young Takeru layed in his bed listening to his parents fight over the stupidest thing, again like every night. If his father had a bad day, his mother would yell how there going poor becasue of his booze.  
  
*I close my eyes when I get too sad  
I think thoughts that I know are bad*  
  
Takeru thought this fight was either going to take Yamato's, or his mother's life, but that also depended on if Yamato thought to get invaulved. He did. 'No Yamato, please run away, please don't try to help, you know your gonna get hurt. Is that why? Do you enjoy being hit by him?'  
  
*Close my eyes and I count to ten  
Hope it's over when I open them*  
  
Takeru started crying into his pillow as he heard glass smashing against the wall, Yamato crying, his mother crying. 'There goes the family picture,' he thought as his pillow became soaked in salty tears.  
  
*I want the things that I had before  
Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door*  
  
Takeru fell alseep trying to block out his mothers screaming.  
  
*I wish I could count to ten  
Make everything be wonderful again*  
  
He woke up in the morning and walked into the living room, no doubt that the family picture had beed shattered, and his father picture was ripped out.  
  
*Hope my mom and I hope my dad  
Will figure out why they get so mad*  
  
Takeru sat at the table next to a black eyed Yamato. His mother walked in and saw Yamato's face, his father walked in at the time she was trying to get Yamato to look at her. His father started yelling how Yamato should be able to take care of himself. His mother yelled at him to go to hell, then she looked at Takeru and apoligized for her language.  
  
*Hear them scream, I hear them fight  
They say bad words that make me wanna cry*  
  
Takeru broke down and ran back to his room slamming the door shut. He layed there til his crying decreased, and he fell asleep, hoping it would all end.  
  
*Close my eyes when I go to bed  
And I dream of angels who make me smile  
I feel better when I hear them say  
Everything will be wonderful someday*  
  
Takeru woke up to his mother shaking him gently. She whispered that he had been sleeping over half of the day. She bent over and kissed his forhead, then whispered gently; "Don't worry Takeru, everything will be wonderful someday," with that she left, he knew his father was gone because no screaming had started.  
  
*Promises mean everything when you're little  
And the world's so big  
I just don't understand how  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes*  
  
Yamato sat on his bed starring at his mirror, another black eye. What'll be this time's excuse. "I ran into a pole? No I already tried that, the teacher barly believed me," he looked at the mirror again and saw that tears had formed again. "I hate my life!" He yelled burying his head into his pillow.  
  
*Tell me everything is wonderful now  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now*  
  
An older Yamato walked to school with a bruise on his cheeck, no surprise, his father had just been dumped. He needed a good punching bag. 'To bad I have gym today,' Yamato thought as some kids started getting closer asking what happened. "I crashed my bike, nothing serious," he lied as one of his friends called him, he ran off.  
  
*I go to school and I run and play  
I tell the kids that it's all okay*  
  
"Ha-ha! That's a good one! You think my dad hits me! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, oh that's a good one. Really you should be a stand up comic," Yamato sighed as the boy walked away. The stupid boy with stupid hari, and stupid goggle was about to figure him out. The stupid one and his best girl friend were always talking and starring at Yamato. 'Why can't they leave me alone?'  
  
*I laugh aloud so my friends won't know  
When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home*  
  
"Are you sure you have to get home?" The boy asked.  
"Listen, I have homework to do, so go play with your girlfriend," he pointed to the one with the stupid blue hat.  
"I will figure you out Yamato Ishida," he said before he ran off. 'What are you gonna find?' Matt thought as he walk home. As soon as he got home he went to his room and locked the door.  
  
*Go to my room and I close my eyes  
I make believe that I have a new life*  
  
Yamato's phone started ringing, he figured it was his mom cheecking up on him. "Hello?"  
"Yamato Ishida?"  
"What?" He asked more rudley then he planned.  
"You can't hide what your father does. I know, I've been there to. Don't worry, I promise, everything will be wonderful someday," they hung up leaving a stunned Yamato starring at his phone. 'Whoever it was was lying.   
My life will never be wonderful.'  
  
*I don't believe you when you say  
Everything will be wonderful someday  
Promises mean everything when you're little  
And the world is so big*  
  
Yamato walked to school again with a new bruise, just this time it was a blackeye. The girl with the stupid hat caught his attention. She was starring at him and shaking her head 'no'. He ignored her and kept on walking.  
  
*I just don't understand how*  
  
Yamato was sitting on the grass when he felt someone sit next to him, he looked and saw that it was the girl with the stupid hat. "It's bad enough you lie about it, but it's worse that you aren't telling anybody. If you would tell somebody then I'd be able to keep my promise. It's true thou, everything will be wonderful someday," she was smiling with tears forming in her eyes, she stood up and ran off, leaveing a baffeled Yamato.  
  
*You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
When you tell me everything is wonderful now*  
  
Yamato knocked on a door to a consuler  
  
*No!  
No, I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now*  
  
Yamato was sitting in a chair for minutes in silence then started pouring out what his fater had been doing to him for years and why he's mother left with his little brother.  
  
*No!   
No, I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now*  
  
Yamato sat in a chair in a therapist waiting room. He felt someone watching him. He looked up only to see someone, maybe his age, reading a comic. 'I bet they've had it better then me,' Yamato sulked. "Sora Takenouchie, Dr. Ykami will see you now," a maybe twenty year old secratrary annouced. The other person put down their comic and stood up heading to the office. It was the girl with the stupid hat.  
"You!" Yamato yelled standing up. Both Sora and the secratary looked at him. "It's you! Your Sora Takenouchi!"  
She smiled and gave him a little peace sign. "Everything will be wonderful someday," she closed the door to the office behind her.  
  
*I don't wanna hear you say  
That I will understand someday  
No, no, no, no*  
  
Yamato(now in the digiworld) sat starring at Sora, Takeru was starring at Matt, Sora was starting to freek out.  
  
*I don't wanna hear you say  
You both have grown in a different way  
No, no, no, no*  
  
"If you'd tell somebody then I'd be able to keep my promise," Sora's words ran through his head again. Just like before, he wasn't able to sleep, eat, talk, becasue of her stupid hat.... er.... Her stupid advice.  
  
*I don't wanna meet your friends   
And I don't wanna start over again*  
  
Yamato starred at his group of "friends" he didn't want them and he didn't need them. They were his morrel support, just objects so people thought he was fine.... Well, that's what he thought anyways.  
  
*I just want my life to be the same  
Just like it used to be  
Some days I hate everything  
I hate everything*  
  
He remembered one of the early conversations with Sora. "It's okay to feel hate towards a parent," Sora had told him while they both waited in the waiting room.  
"Why did you want to help me, I bet your lives been smooth," he muttered hating her.  
"I've been in therapy since I was four besides you've had it worst."  
"How?"  
"You let it go on for too long."  
  
*Everyone and everything   
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now...*  
  
Yamato sat next to Sora on a log, looking out at the lake, with Takeru leaning against him. "So Yamato, is that someday when everything will be wonder day happened yet?"  
"No, but it's close. What about you?"  
"I don't care, as long as I have my mother, my health and my friends, my life already is wonderful."  
  
*I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now*  
  
"Life can't always be wonderful, but we can try," Sora whispered as Matt carried Takeru back to camp. 


End file.
